


Now or Never

by taibhrigh



Series: Now or Never [1]
Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fix it for the end of comic [if you haven't read the comic, I still think you'll be able to read this]</p><p>There is also a slight crossover.</p><p>Jensen saves Cougar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [kayim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kayim) and [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.

Jensen knew what he needed to do. He couldn't let Cougar die. He just didn't want to let his friend go. If he did this, there was no going back for either of them. As far as anyone else would be concerned, Pooch would be the only surviving member of the Losers. And maybe that was for the best.

He wasn't going to let his best friend die and besides, the Air Force owed him. He'd kept their little secret. He was calling in that marker. Plus, their chief scientist--a hot blond to boot--had offered him a job and said it was open ended. To say yes when he was ready. And then she'd handed him a very small pouch and told him to use it only in an emergency.

It really was now or never. He was ready and it was definitely an emergency. He pulled the tiny device and special ear bud communication piece from the pouch he always carried. He depressed the button and waited for the go ahead.

"Is there someone on high?" he asked.

"Yes."

"On my signal. Two. Medical will be needed."

"Copy. On your signal. Med bay standing by."

Jensen headed back into the room where he'd left Cougar. The sniper was trying to re-wire the bomb with one hand while still holding his gun in his other. Jensen was just happy that Cougar didn't instantly pull the trigger when he reappeared in the room. That would have sucked.

Cougar growled at him. "I told you to go."

"And I told you I was getting help, you dumb shit," Jensen said, batting the injured man's hand away from the device. "Let me do this and then we're out of here and you better not bleed to death on me or I'm going to be very pissed at you man."

Cougar growled again.

"I called in a favor. And I know what you're going to say and right now it's probably not thank you but just be quiet while I do this."

Jensen popped the side plate on the bomb and then pulled out a wire and jammed it into a slot near the timer. Then he snipped another and twisted the end back on itself before snipping two more and twisting both those pieces together. The timer flashed for a second and then started counting down starting at twenty seconds.

"Time to go," he told Cougar, moving to crouch next to his friend. "Hold onto your hat and I'll explain everything once you're out of surgery and conscious. Promise."

Jensen touched the small communication device again and said, "Now, now, now."

There was a flash of bright light and the only thing left in the room was a bomb that was about to go off in three...two...one...

...at about the same moment Jensen and Cougar blinked open their eyes to find a man in a flight uniform standing over them. "Welcome to the Stargate Program gentlemen," he said and then they were both being rushed off to the med bay.


End file.
